


Parasite

by Azurame_Neve



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Betrayal, Dark, Gen, Moved from Reborn!Amino with minor changes, rarepair week, world destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurame_Neve/pseuds/Azurame_Neve
Summary: Hey, hey.Everyone's living their own lives.It's yours to judge.
Relationships: Chrome & Yuni
Kudos: 5





	Parasite

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Dark, Betrayal, Some character Death but they're brief, OOC (Out of Character)

きみどん on Pixiv

_**“The world is fair...** _

_**Yet at the same time, completely unfair.”** _

Did you know? Only lost ones can find another, within the dark, only those who knows, understands the smell of blood and thirst that flutters into the air.

Those who knows, only knew.

Those who don't, doesn't matter.

That they are the same kind of people. Some says the opposite attracts, but only those who are the same kind of people could detect their identity upon first meeting.

_“Everyone is born to fall, some of us fall from Heaven's gate but some of us rise from Hell.”_

As a woman with dark green hair looks down upon the man with white hair, she clicks her tongue in distaste. The man only stayed kneeling on the ground, head looking down as if he is guilty.

“Why?” She asked, dark royal blue eyes staring down at his purple eyes.

The man remained quiet, as he has done for the past hours, he said nothing.

“I am now in ‘your’position, did you understood my thoughts? Perhaps you finally realized, you were wrong...” She trails off with a gentle smile, before snapping her fingers as her right hand man, Gamma appears and bring eight people out.

They were the current Tenth Generation guardians of Vongola. Even their boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi is captured. They are all tied down with flame-resistant chains, and without their rings and weapons, they are nothing but bargin chips.

“I was going to use them as hostages...” Yuni trails off, looking at Byakuran, hoping he would do something.

But Byakuran remained stilled, unaffected.

“But you're too late, Byakuran. You didn't do anything before, so I guess hostages are useless now.” Yuni shakes her head pretending to be disappointed, she felt delighted as Byakuran finally looked up, back at her in shock.

Yuni giggles as she turned around to call out, “You can come out now.”

“No! Impossible!” Byakuran shouted, he could not believe the person who emerged from behind Yuni. From all the 8 people from Vongola who had been captured, there is one who isn't.

It was a woman with long purple hair, the once pineapple hairstyle is forgone and replaced with a simple ponytail.

_‘Her signature hairstyle is no more. As if her loyalty-’_

A tiny voice in Byakuran's mind speaks to him but it sounds more like mocking actually, and it didn't help but to make him feel sick all over. Because she was a loyal guardian, and she was suppose to be with Tsunayoshi-kun's side—

_Not her. Not in this universe._

“Why?” Byakuran asks, gulping down panic that rises back to his throat, and Yuni chuckles, “Answering a question with a question...huh? ”

Then her eyes darken in displeasure, “If that's how you want to play, then so be it.”

Yuni claps her hands, and Chrome walks up and stops directly behind the hostages. In her hands, is a familiar sycthe.

Despite the blaring alarms yelling in Byakuran's mind, he couldn't help but watch and do nothing because unlike his other parallel-self, he doesn't have any power here.

Byakuran's as useless as a delicate flower in this situation.

“Now, swing it down~” Yuni giggled as Byakuran stared at Chrome like she was a monster he never saw before.

“Understood.” Chrome mutters, and blood was splattered everywhere.

Despite the shouts of betrayal, the screams of pain and the disgusting smell of metal in the air, Chrome couldn't help but to smile.

As blood stains her hands, Chrome felt like she got a piece of the world. A freedom given by Yuni to her, stating she can do anything. She doesn't need to listen to anyone anymore, she doesn't need to protect anyone, she can move on with pure power in her veins.

“Perfect.” Yuni nodded, and Byakuran in the same position repeats his question, “Why? Why are you like this?”

Chrome and Yuni looked at each other before saying the same thing.

**“Because we are parasites.”**

Yuni and Chrome Dokuro.

They don't look alike, but their fates are alike.

Born into the world, one with purpose and the other without one. However, both are destined to die, left behind and ignored by their beloved ones. Both discarded by their mothers, no matter the reasons, abandonment is still abandonment.

To put it in simple words, they are parasites that clung onto others to live. To survive.

Yuni took her mother's lifespan to live, Chrome clutches over Mukuro's mind to continue to survive, until she had enough to stand alone.

Both living without a purpose, yet they strive to grab onto the freedom, they still want to breathe. Hence, they will pull and drag everyone down with them.

_Down, and down, and down they go._

**Into their demise.**

Everyone is to follow down their path of destruction. There's no more good person, there is no saint in this Yuni. She won't be stupid enough to wish for something so fake, fragile and useless like Peace.

It may hold temporarily, but peace is frickle and it would be destroyed after a blink of an eye.

“I'm-” Byakuran's mouth trembles as he apologizes. He wants to say sorry for the mistakes that his parallel-selves made.

So he did, Byakuran apologizes for corrupting an innocent girl.

For now that the world destroyer is someone else, far worse, and way crueler than Byakuran.

Yuni with Chrome, both without mercy, as they stomp down the obstacles that forces in their way, nobody can stop them.

Nobody can stop the future that is forseen.

Nobody can stop what was never there in the first place.

Slowly, creeping underneath their skins, nobody noticed anything was amiss until everything starts crumbling.

“Delightful, delightful.”Yuni whispers, her hands clapped together.

“Hence, be aware-”Chrome nods and stares silently.

**“Of Parasites.”**


End file.
